Dr of Denial
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: Bones gets sick. What do Spock and Kirk do? Just a short one shot. T just to be safe.


_I do not own star Trek or any of its characters. I am not that cool._

"Good morning Bones," Jim Kirk says tiredly over a plate of breakfast. If it could be called breakfast, it resembled yellow mush with brown mush on the side more than anything else.

"Mornin' Jim," Bones replies with a yawn as he sits down with his own plate of mush. He takes a deep swig of coffee and massages his temples briefly.

"You ok Bones?" Kirk asks with a concerned look at his friend and CMO.

"I'm fine Jim, just haven't been getting much sleep lately is all."

"Me either." Kirk says while shoving a forkful of yellow mush into his mouth. "Starfleet has been keeping us mighty busy haven't they?"

"You can say that again," McCoy replies grumpily. Kirk notices the dark circles under Bones' eyes and how pale he is. Everyone was tired from all the work Starfleet had been giving them, and they hadn't had shore leave in 2 months but Bones didn't look just regular tired though. He had a red nose and he kept sniffing and coughing. A loud hacking cough startles Kirk out of his thoughts.

"Bones, are you sick?" Kirk asks a smirk starting to form on his face.

"No," McCoy replies immediately. "I'm a doctor I don't get sick," he says before he lets out a loud, elephant sneeze.

"I think you are," Kirk says now with a full blown smirk on his face.

"Shut up I would know if I was sick," McCoy replies gruffly.

"That doesn't mean that you'd admit it," Kirk says teasingly. Just at that moment Spock comes to join them.

"Admit what? Captain," he asks as he sits down beside Kirk. McCoy groans.

"I think our dear doctor is sick Mr. Spock, with a cold."

"That would be logical. The doctor has seemed rather unwell these past couple of days," Spock says nodding at the captain.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," McCoy grumbles.

"I apologize doctor. It would seem that you are ill." Spock says as calm as ever although Kirk can see an amused look in his eyes. Kirk snorts.

"I am _not_ sick Spock. I'm just not sleeping well because... my room is too cold. Ya that's it, my room is cold." McCoy _had_ been feeling cold lately. He didn't think it was his room but there was no way he was admitting to Jim and Spock that he was sick. He didn't get sick, and when he did he was usually able to treat himself. Unfortunately this time he just didn't have the time to sit down and give himself all the hypos that would get rid of his symptoms. Starfleet had been keeping them as busy as ever and there was constantly people he was having to patch up or administer hypos to. He would have to find a day that allowed the couple of hours it took to give himself the hypos and recover from all of the side effects. He was a doctor damn it, he couldn't be drowsy from an anti-cough hypo while trying to fix up someone's leg or arm. There was also no way he was letting Jim and Spock make him take the day off to stay in sick bay. They needed him and he didn't like being in sickbay as the patient. You know what they say, doctors make the worst patients. McCoy lets out another loud cough and some people turn to see where the sound is coming from. McCoy tries to muffle his coughs but he can't stop. Jim is by his side instantly and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Bones lets go to sickbay." McCoy shakes his head. _No._

"Yes come on," Kirk says and he guides the doctor out into the hallway and then down to sickbay with Spock right behind them.

"Nurse Chapel?" Kirk calls as the trio enter the sickbay.

"Yes, oh Dr. Are you sick?" Christine Chapel asks as she helps to guide the Dr. to an empty bed.

"No," McCoy croaks, "Jim and Spock are just being paranoid. I'm fine let me get up." But Spock and Kirk hold the doctor down as Nurse Chapel does some scans on him.

"Well it just seems to be a minor flu bug probably from over working and lack of sleep," Chapel says with a small smile. She knows how Bones hates to be a patient instead of the doctor.

"Well I guess you'd better stay in here for a day or so Dr." Jim says jovially. He finds it extremely amusing to see the doctor that's always picking on him for getting hurt stuck in bed.

"Shut up," McCoy grumbles.

"Nurse Chapel there are some men here that have been injured from sparring in the workout room," A young nurse calls from across the room.

"I'll be right there," Chapel calls back. "Here Spock give these to Leonard and just watch him so he doesn't escape ok," she hands 3 hypos to Spock.

"Why can't I give Bones the hypos Nurse? Don't you trust me with them?" Kirk asks with a sweet, innocent smile. Really he just wanted revenge for all of the times Bones jabbed him in the neck with those things. Nurse Chapel raises her eyebrows at him.

"Nice try James Kirk but there is no way I'd trust you to administer hypos. Especially not to the Dr." McCoy grins.

"Thank you Christine." Chapel gives him a smile before heading across the room.

"Alright Spock let's just get this over with," McCoy sighs. Spock gently presses each hypo into Bones' arm. Immediately he starts to look better. His cough subsides and he stops sniffing. He lets out a tired sigh of relief.

"All better Dr.?" Kirk says with a grin.

"Shut up you I know how to make a medicine that'll make your balls fall off," he murmurs but he's falling asleep already from the medicine and from over working himself.

"Well done Spock, though I'm surprised that the medicine knocked him out so quickly," Kirk says as he looks at his sleeping friend.

"Well it may have helped that I gave the doctor a tranquillizer as well," Spock replies with his eyes smiling. Kirk stares at his friend in shock.

"You didn't."

"It would appear that I did Captain."

"Jim," Kirk corrects automatically. He chuckles, "McCoy is going to give you an earful when he wakes up you know that right?"

"I am aware Cap- Jim. It is logical to assume though that some sleep will do him well." Spock looks over at Bones with something that could be called fondness. If Spock wasn't Vulcan, that is. _Beep_

"_Captain you're needed on the bridge."_ Uhura's voice says through the speaker.

"I'll be right there," he replies. "Let's go Spock. We'll check on the Dr. in an hour or 2.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jim leans over in his captain's chair as he lets out a cough. He winces at the pain in his throat.

"Captain, are you ill?" Spock asks from his post at the science station.

"I'm fine Spock, I'm fine."

"Perhaps I should call the Dr."

"No, no Spock that won't be necessary." Just then Bones walk onto the bridge fit as a fiddle thanks to the medicine and some rest.

"Alright Jim, come on, down to sick bay with you, you've been ratted out," McCoy says with a smile.

"Spock!" Kirk groans.

"It wasn't me Captain," Spock says.

"Sorry Captain but you're sick," Uhura says with a shrug and a smile.

"You're not sorry at all, traitor," Kirk groans. Bones practically drags Kirk over to the lift.

"Spock if I don't come back in a few hours come and see is I'm still alive," Kirk calls out dramatically. Spock raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it won't come to that Captain," Spock replies dryly.

"Come on Jim I'm not going to hurt you just a few hypos is all," McCoy says with a slightly devious looking smile. Kirk coughs loudly. _Revenge will be sweet._

**Here it is my first ever one shot AND my first ever star trek fic. Reviews would be awsome and I hope this one wasn't a total flop. xo**

**~Brie**


End file.
